W13
by ShadowForceSilver
Summary: Shortly after the Spencer Estate mission and the supposed death of Jill, Chris finds a mysterious woman hiding in the mansion. Revealed to be a shadow from Wesker's past, she agrees to tell Chris of what really happened and what it could lead to. Lil' AU.
1. Preface 1

**Hello dear readers,**

**So this is a prequel story that is about the Wesker siblings (sorry shippers, no WeskerXClaire) and more importantly about Wesker's dark descent and about the mysterious Alex who I believe is a girl (I mean come one, that's sexist to only have like two girls in the whole thing. A female kickass Wesker is needed)**

**REVIEW FOX; I know eh?**

**So, we start with a "preface' which is actually set after the Spencer Estate mission and it will be skipping back and forth to the actual story and Alex's interview.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>W13<strong>**  
><strong>**PREFACE I  
>Always made, never born<strong>

* * *

><p>"We found no trace of him... or Jill. I'm sorry, I really am Chris.", Barry Burton gently said as he lifted a slightly wrinkled but still strong hand and softly patted the young man beside him on the shoulder. Chris let out a strangled sigh and lowered his head into his hands, forcing back the tears for his lost partner. He knew that there was no chance, and felt foolish when he had hopefully looked up at Barry's approach. But the shaking of Barry's head had crushed that tiny sliver of hope in him. He couldn't believe that this had happened and he squeezed his eyes shut.<p>

The mission to locate and capture Spencer was supposed to be a pushover for experienced BSSA members Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine. But an encounter with an old foe had complicated everything. Jill had jumped out the window with Wesker, plummeting towards their deaths below leaving him screaming at the top of the descent. Exactly ten minutes later, a search and rescue mission had been conducted under ex S.T.A.R.S. member Barry Burton to search for Jill. It was unsuccessful, and Chris had found out in the sick bay being treated for shock and injuries from the fight. He had had to sit down on the nearest metal chair when he learned of this news.

But Barry had finished his report yet. He gently shook Chris' shoulder and continued when the watering eyes came back to his, "We found someone though. Someone who might be able to share some information about that tyrant Albert Wesker." Chris stared at the grey eyes of his life-long family friend before slowly nodding his head. He refused to further acknowledge it; Jill couldn't be dead, and this person could be the ticket to finding her, "Show me where he is."

**.ShadowForceSilver. **

"We found this person in a room in the Spencer place. They pretty much gave themselves up without a fight. We're still not taking any chances and are keeping the prisoner in this room until further notice. We only want you in there if you can handle yourself." Chris stubbornly nodded; he had to know where Wesker was heading. He didn't really care about the safety warnings; nobody really listened to them anyway. He impatiently glared at the heavy metal door labelled "Interrogation Room #12" as the young soldier hesitated before reluctantly opened the door and allowed Chris inside, "We have eyes and ears if you need help." Chris nodded again as the door was slammed shut behind him.

The room was rather small and bare with a small barred window at the end. The only furnishings were placed in the centre of the room; a long metal table with two silver chairs on either side. Sitting on the side furthest from the door was a young blonde woman with her long silky hair tied into a high ponytail on her head, with locks of hair tucked behind her ears. She wore a long sleeved black top with a combat vest on the top, along with black leggings and leather boots. One of her ears was pierced with a silver fox earring, and she wore one dog tag around her neck. She probably had a variety of weapons attached to her vest and who knows where else before they had been confiscated. Her hands were resting on the table, silver cuffs gleaming on both wrists with a pair of black sunglasses that were both practical and fashionable resting by her slender fingers. At Chris' approach, her eyes snapped open revealing amber irises.

The gaze reminded Chris of a fox, and he was cautious as he approached her and sat down across from her. The woman smiled at him and slightly lifted one of her hands in greeting, "Chris Redfield I presume?" Chris sharply inclined his head before asking in an emotionless voice, "And you are...?" The smile widened a bit more as she gestured to the dog tag around her neck before continuing, "Wesker 12, better known as Alexandrina Wesker. Or just as Alex." Chris narrowed his eyes and was about to speak before Alex continued, lifting both of her hands, "Would you mind removing these? I would do so myself, but I think that that would minimize my chances of convincing these people I'm not like him." Chris took in a deep breath as she continued, "I promise to be a good girl and not to do anything naughty."

Chris thought about this and slowly retrieved a small silver key from his pocket. They really did need different keys for different pairs of handcuffs, and after a rather embarrassing accident involving a pair he found it handy to carry a spare key around. He slid the key across the desk into Alex's fingers, and she daintily picked them up and proceeded to free herself from her binds. When she had unlocked them, she flexed her hands before resting them back on the table, "I am not necessarily aggressive Mr Redfield." Chris shook his head and scoffed, "What about the dozens of security guards you have killed throughout the years?" Alex waved the issue away with her hand, "You piss off a predator and it doesn't end in your favour. Now, you didn't bring me here to discuss my criminal records didn't you?"

_She knows what I want_, Chris thought as he nodded and answered "No. It's a completely different topic I want to talk about." Alex patiently inclined her head, gesturing for him to continue. Chris took a deep breath, "I want you to tell me about Wesker subject 13; Albert Wesker." Alex closed her eyes and slightly lifted her chin, "Ahh. I thought so." She opened her eyes again, her expression etched with seriousness, "Before I begin my little tale Mr Redfield, you must clearly understand that evil is always created, never born." Chris hesitated before giving her a slow nod, he had no idea what was coming to him and hoped he didn't regret it. Alex took a deep breath before opening her mouth to begin.


	2. Chapter 1: Family?

**Hey Dear Readers,**

**I'm really sorry guys that I have severely neglected like all of my stories. I have just hit writer's block, and then there was another story that I really wanted to finish and-and-and-and...**

**Yeah I'm making up excuses. This is just a small introduction chapter for you to read, and with the little foreboding at the end, you'll know that something's goin' down.**

**REVIEW FOX; Yep, some tough crap is coming up for ya.**

**... No spoilers.**

**Please, I require your reviews, favs and subs! :)**

**CAPCOM owns the characters Alex Wesker and Albert Wesker, but I claim ownership for the other Wesker siblings and the plot.**

***Shadow**

**W13****  
><strong>**Chapter 1**

_First of all, Albert and Alexandrina are not our real names; our previous identity was stripped away and replaced with new names, beginning with "A" in respect to the head researcher. I was named after him in particular. _

_There were thirteen of us, seven guys and five girls that participated in the Wesker program. We were all selected due to our high intelligence levels, and were abducted from our families._

_I don't remember much of my family, but I still resent Umbrella very much for it. Albert on the other hand was willingly given up by his father who was a researcher, betrayed at such a young age. We were all very distant from each other, except me, Albert and a young girl named Amelia._

"What cha got next Al?"

Alex, seventeen years old was still sleek and had a cunning look about her, but was more of a teenager than her older years. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back in a neat wave, held back by a thin white headband. Like the other trainees, she wore a black t-shirt along with combat boots and stretchy pants.

Her icy blue gaze was trained on Albert as she gave him a cheeky smile and stabbed another piece of carrot on her tray, lifting it to her mouth as she waited for an answer. Albert, eighteen years old didn't look so different apart from the fact that his wrinkles were non-existent. He was still muscular and deadly, and wasn't pleased at all.

"Stop calling me that,_ Alexandrina_." he replied with an irritated tone, pronouncing the last word with a much harder sound than necessary.

Alex recoiled instantly and the fire sparked in her eyes, "You are so asking for it brother."

The ten other trainees in the cafeteria all looked towards the one corner and looked away again, uninterested as they finished their lunch and moved onto their next training class. The first to leave was Abby, a seventeen year old girl with long black hair and pale skin. Her eyes were always dark and she looked like she was annoyed most of the time, being the most anti-social out of them all.

She was a dangerous person to be around when she had a knife in her hands, and she seems to experience the most conflict with Alex, whom she thought was unworthy of being accepted into such an exclusive program. Alex thought Abby was too uptight and needed to get laid, drunk or high. Preferably all at the same time. Abby let out an annoyed sigh and cast a furious glare over at the corner before picking up her mostly un-eaten meal and slamming the door behind her.

Aaron was close on her heels, being Albert's main rival. He was the tallest and defiantly the bulkiest out of them all, making it easy to guess who won all the arm wrestling contests. He had a crooked nose in result from a wrestling match and had untidy brown hair with distant eyes. He was ruthless in physical training, and many of the others suffered bruises and sometimes cracked bones after sparring with him. But he was stupid. He had the brawn, but not the slightest idea what to do with it beyond rushing straight into an attack.

Because of this, he was often manipulated by Alicia; a slim and tall woman who was one of Alex's most hated people as well. Alicia was pretty much like Abby, but was self-centred and snobby who had a purring tone to her voice and had a reputation of always getting her way. She always sort to use everyone she could for her benefit and cast them away. The seven other trainees glared after the three that had just exited; the only thing that they all felt the same about was the severe hatred that they felt for those three individuals.

Two younger boys who would have been sixteen at most sat cross from one another, picking at their beef stew and vegetables, their silent conversation unnoticed by all but each other. Ayden and Adrian were biological twins and by some miracle had both had the same intelligence traits. Ayden was self-absorbed at times and cocky like Alicia, while his brother Adrian was a lot more sensible and down-to-earth. Both were rather close to one another and didn't pay any attention to their other "siblings". Almost on some unseen signal, they both rose from their seats and strolled towards the door at the same time.

Alec swiftly got to his feet, sweeping his long sandy blonde hair out of his eyes before picking up his plastic tray and pocketing the small chocolate bar on it and dropping it back onto the table. He smoothly glided past Alex and Albert, giving Alex a flirty wink. She gave him a cheeky grin back in return.

"_I thought you said you weren't close at all." Chris asked in confusion. Alex leaned away from the dirty-brown haired man in front of her with a look of utter satisfaction on her face, "Not close so much as mentally speaking." Chris still looked blank at her words and Alex leant forward before asking "Do you understand the words 'Friends with benefits'?" Chris' eyes widened momentarily, but before he had a chance to speak, Alex interrupted him by announcing, "I shall continue, no?"_

Albert let out a loud groan at the exchange and looked away. Alex swung back around to glare at him.

"What? Don't tell me you haven't fancied any of other trainees around here big boy."

Albert playfully punched his adopted sister in the shoulder before answering, "Are any of the girls here worth considering?"

Alex vainly gestured to herself, at which Albert replied sneakily, "I would rather date a dog." He earned a slap in return.

**.ShadowForceSilver. **

Both Albert and Alex plus two other trainees looked over at the door as it quietly swung open, revealing a small girl with long blonde hair tied into pigtails on either side of her head, framing her face. She had small mittens on her hands, and wore black sandals as well as the typical attire. She only looked to be around fourteen years old and it was rather quizzical as to why she was there. She had a nervous look, like a little mouse as she seemed to tremble with the tray held in her hands. Alex raised her hand at the back of the room, and the little girl scurried towards them.

As the youngest trainee made her way towards her older friends, the oldest of them began to stand up and unintentionally got in her way. Not watching where she was going, Amelia let out a small squeak of surprise as nineteen year old Adam turned his eyes to her when she bumped into him. He lifted a great hand and ruffled her hair while whispering a few words of apology; a giant with a heart-of gold.

He waited until she had passed before making his way to the exit. A teenage girl who was engrossed in her book gave Amelia a smile and without looking away from the difficult phrases from her poetry book, she slid a tiny strip of paper towards her that Amelia snatched up instantly before flashing a grin in return. Even though most of the trainees weren't close at all, they still held a fondness for the baby of the "family".

"What's Ally given you today Ammy?" Alex asked the young girl as she gave her a one handed hug.

"Mother Goose nursery rhymes." Amelia answered as she was given a gentle hug by Albert.

She took her place at the table and daintily placed her tray full of food on the table; a few chunks of boiled beef, peas and carrots smothered in gravy, a bread roll and one strawberry iced cupcake. Albert reached over to his younger sister's tray and as he took away his hand, Amelia saw that there was a second chocolate iced cupcake beside the first one. Amelia gazed up at Albert with the look of a stern mother.

Albert shrugged and gave her a crooked grin, "I hate chocolate, and I can taste the chemicals of the bloody store-brought things anyway."

Alex shook her head and mumbled, "Maniac." She was an utter sweet-tooth.

"_Will that help you at all?" Alex suddenly asked, jerking Chris out of his current state in surprise. He shook his head, "What?" Alex patiently asked again, "That Albert hates chocolate and can taste the chemicals in store-brought products." The look on Chris' face was absolutely blank, and Alex decided against it before she continued._

Albert glared at her momentarily in return, before checking his watch and frowning at the time, "You're normally here well before 1:30 Ammy. What happened in your class?"

At the mention of the time, Amelia dropped her fork and jumped up from her seat, "Oh no! I'm going to be late for my philosophy class."

However, as soon as Amelia had turned to leave, Alex was up in a flash and had dragged the younger girl back into her seat stubbornly, "No biggie Amelia. Come mess around with the trouble-makers."

Alex had a cheeky smile at Amelia's sullen expression, who looked like she didn't want to mess around and cause whatever mischief Alex did, "Come on Ammy, Al, we're going to have one of the nights of our lives!"

_Little did I know how correct that my prediction would be Mr Redfield. I just wish that I had shut my mouth that day, and that we had just gone to our classes like normal. If I hadn't ... If I just hadn't coerced my only friends in the world to do something so ... stupid. It was the start of our descent that minute, and I still feel that it is my fault that I doomed those I had called my siblings to a very painful and slow death._


	3. Chapter 2: Let's 'vent'

**Wow, I'm pulling out all the oldies today aren't I! :)**

**Well, I know this is a short, but I just wanted to publish it straight away. And besides, that means I get to make you guys wait for when they get to the office. Hahaha, aren't I evil )**

**I also wanted to say sorry for ignoring all my RE fans out there. You guys helped get me where I am today. This is for you awesome people :) Please forgive me :)**

**Enjoy this one ^^**

***Shadow**

**Oh did you guys get the name of the chapter. To "vent" is like to calm down or have a rant or something, and A, A and A are in a vent. Lol do you get it? *goofy face***

* * *

><p><strong>W13<strong>**  
><strong>**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>"Alex, please remind me why we are scurrying around the corridors like this? Not that I normally care, but I have to take my physics exam."<p>

Albert walked reluctantly behind the sneaking Alex, with Amelia following close behind him, her eyes as wide as dinner plates. She wanted nothing more than to go back to her classes and keep her head down; she hated getting in trouble and trouble was the only thing that interested Alex. So it was common sense to assume that Alex was up to no good.

"Don't you have a Spanish test? Or a Portuguese oral assessment?" Amelia asked quietly, desperately trying to change Alex's mind. She personally did not want to miss her philosophy lecture.

Alex paused momentarily before shrugging her shoulders. "Eh. It was a French comprehension essay actually. But I know enough French myself _mes amis_. Besides all they would make us do is write childish things such as 'The little dog is black.' _Le petit chien est noir_."

"_You can speak French, Spanish and Portuguese?" Chris asked doubtfully. Alex nodded proudly. "Yes sir. I can also speak a little bit of Italian, Greek and I do the most wonderful duck and moose impression. Would you like to hear it?" Chris declined shortly. Alex shrugged and let out a mock sigh, "Ah. It was worth a shot." _

She turned momentarily to face Albert and Amelia, a deep smirk on her face before she turned again and strode further down the corridor before taking a left. Amelia tugged on Albert's hand, causing him to look down tiredly at her.

"Can't you tell her to stop? Technically you are older than her."

Albert let out a great sigh before answering. "Just go with it I suppose. She'll lose interest eventually." _I hope so_ Albert silently added to the end of his sentence.

They turned the corner to find Alex beckoning them over towards a large vent near the floor. A small cabinet had been pushed out from the side, and was obviously used to hide the vent. Albert rolled his eyes before stepping closer to her. What wild theory did she have to tell them this time? He didn't have to wait long to find out.

"Guess what I found out from one of the guards?" She asked in a low whisper, as if she was telling him something that was her most precious secret.

Albert yawned but Amelia couldn't hide her curiosity. Her wide eyes sparkling inquisitively at Alex made her decide to continue.

"I found out where these vents can lead you."

"Yes Alex. The vents will lead you to other vents. I never knew that at all!" Albert hissed sarcastically, looking bored.

"Shut up you," Alex told him disapprovingly before turning back to Amelia. "No, these vents will lead you to places you have never seen before. For a small price..."

"You slept with the guard didn't you?" Albert asked disapprovingly.

"Of course not," Alex objected quietly. She then chose to ignore Albert's mood before she turned back to Amelia.

"Anyway, I heard that you could get into the Big Bad Wesker's office itself. And do you know what will be in that office?"

Amelia shook her head quietly, mouthing the word 'no' in awe.

Alex had a look of determination in her eyes as she continued. "Files. Files about us. About who we _were_."

Albert who had not been paying attention to Alex now looked up sharply. "Alex, that's enough." His voice was strong and bordering on aggressive.

Ignoring him, she continued. "About our families, Amelia."

"Alex, be quiet!" Albert snarled angrily. He had always hated Alex bringing up the past; in his opinion, they should leave the past behind them and not get their hopes up about finding it. Albert then shot his arm forward and roughly gripped Alex's shoulder, pushing her back away from Amelia.

Although it wasn't a particularly hard shove and Alex was always able to keep on her feet, she looked up at him with pure shock in her eyes. He had shouted at her before, but had never actually _pushed_ her away. The shock turned to anger.

"What, so you don't even want to learn where you came from? You don't want to go back to your family!" Alex shrieked hysterically at him.

Albert answered in an equally loud tone. "My family doesn't even WANT me, Alex! My mother is DEAD! My father BETRAYED me! When will you get your thick head around that!"

Alex shook her head in disgust, her nose screwed up like she had got a whiff of a horrible stench.

"Fuck you." She said simply before turning back to the vent, kicking it once or twice to open it up. "You may not want to find out who you are Albert Wesker, but my name is no Alexandrina. I have a real name. A real family. And I will be damned if I don't even try to find out who they are."

With a dismissal gesture, she pulled off her boots and threw them at the wall, resulting in a loud thud each time a boot hit the wall. She then got down on her hands and knees and prepared to crawl into the vent. Before she had entered however she looked back angrily at Amelia and Albert.

"Have fun with your fake lives, you two. I'll be sure to send you a postcard from California."

And just like that she had disappeared into the tunnel.

***ShadowForceSilver***

Amelia swiftly ducked down to the entrance of the vent, spying a moving shape in the darkness.

"Alex, please don't go!" She cried desperately, but the shape kept moving before it turned a corner in the vents and disappeared from sight.

"Just leave her to her tantrum Amelia." Albert prepared to turn away and walk back to the lunch room to finish his meal, but was surprised by the sudden shuffling sound behind him. Confused, he turned back to find Amelia struggling to take her boots off.

"What are you doing?" Albert asked, dropping down onto his knee next to her.

Amelia didn't answer until she had her other boot off and had crawled into the air vent. "I'm going after her."

Albert scoffed and shook his head, "God this is insane. Don't tell me you've gone crazy too."

Amelia turned back and looked straight at Albert, her eyes huge and pleading. "Please Albert. We have to be with Alex; she's not thinking straight."

When is she ever? Albert thought quietly. But Amelia had started to move again, crawling forward on her hands and knees like a small child.

"OK, OK! I'll come!" Albert told her hastily, getting down on his hands and knees and pulling his boots off with one tug. He had to struggle to fit inside the vent, grumbling once he had pushed past and was inside the silver tunnel. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He would seriously strangle Alex one day.

"Come on Albert, or we'll lose her!" Amelia had already started crawling forward again, determined to find Alex before she got to the office blocks."

"Yeah, give me a minute." Albert said quietly before turning to look behind him. Although it took a lot of manoeuvring, he had turned the opposite way so that he was facing the exit. Pulling his arms out in front of him, he grabbed each and every boot and placed them inside the tunnel. Then he seized the legs of the cabinet in front of him and pulled it close to the vent entrance to close the gap and hide the fact that the vent had been kicked in. Although he doubted anyone would come into this dead-end corridor, he thought it would be best if nobody happened to see a damaged vent and three pairs of black boots.

***ShadowForceSilver***

It didn't take very long for Albert and Amelia to catch up to Alex, who was sitting at a fork in the vents. She had her favourite purple lighter out and was hunched over a piece of blue paper.

"Alex! You waited for us!" Amelia shouted with glee and hugged Alex as much as she possibly could, despite the limited room. Alex smiled warmly at the young girl and wrapped her arm around her.

"Of course I waited for you. What's the point of having a big discovery that you can't share with anyone?"

Albert noticed with a touch of annoyance that she was doing her best to ignore him, but he reasoned with himself. He had shouted at her and pushed her away. Alex's profanity wasn't anything new so he took no offence. While he pondered on his own thoughts, Amelia had inquired about the blue map.

"What this?" Alex asked, gesturing to the map. "Well this is the map of the ventilation system. It's going to show us how to get into the head office."

She had switched the lighter on again and held it close to the map, the tiny flame giving a small pinpoint of light. She pointed to a position on the west side of the map and tapped it twice.

"This is where we are. We entered the vents from over here." She tapped a place close to the first place she had pointed.

Amelia nodded thoughtfully. "So where do we go?"

Alex then traced her finger to a large room in the top right hand corner of the map. It had been marked in pencil 'Head office' and Alex tapped the room again.

"We have to make it there Ammy. What we have to do is to go as far right as we possibly can, then turn left and just go straight. In Wesker's office, there should be a roof vent or something that we can use to drop down into his office."

"How will we get back into the vents?" Albert asked quietly. Why did he have to be the most sensible one in the group?

Alex paused and bit her lip. She wasn't the best planner out there. "Um. Human pyramid, stand on his desk, find a step ladder. If worse comes to worse, we can just enter the vents from here." She pointed to a vent entrance that was a little down the hall from the head office.

"It sounds like a plan." Amelia said in a triumphant voice.

Alex nodded proudly and handed the lighter to Amelia. "Would you care to lead the party?"

With sparkling eyes, Amelia accepted the lighter and moved onto the right path. As Albert approached, Alex looked towards him with regret in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Al."

Albert turned to regard her with his stone grey eyes before letting a soft smile come to his face.

"Me too sis."

"_So, you thought you would be able to find more out about your family?" Chris asked slowly. _

_He never suspected that such a hardened and ruthless killing machine would want to find more out about their family. He never even imagined Wesker would even have a family of his own. He always assumed that Wesker was just Wesker, never thinking of where he came from._

_Alex let out an embarrassed laugh. "Yes, na__ïve I know. But it was a risk I was willing to take."_

_She looked up into Chris' eyes, their irises filled with desperate hunger. _

"_I would have done anything to know who my family were Mr Redfield. That was what had kept me at their stupid training facility for so long. But enough was enough, and I wanted out."_


End file.
